warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Stamm der fallenden Sterne
Der Stamm der fallenden Sterne (eng. Tribe of the falling stars) ist ein Stamm, der an einer Küste lebt. Auf ihn wird in der Geschichte Preiselbeerwinds Bestimmung näher eingegangen. Allgemeines Er wurde von Einzelläufern gegründet. Zuerst gab es nur einen riesigen Stamm, doch nach Meinungsverschiedenheiten teilten sie sich in drei Stämme auf: Dem Stamm der flüsternden Winde, dem''' Stamm des stillen Nebels' und dem '''Stamm der fallenden Sterne'. Sie leben an den Klippen. Sie haben Strand, Dünen, und auch eine Heide mit einem winzigen Wald. Sie jagen vorallem Wasservögel und Fisch. Jungen werden, je nach dem wie stark sie sind, mit fünf bis sieben Monden zu Zukünftigen. Ein Junges, das schlank und klein ist wird meist zu Beutejägern. Eins das groß und kräftig ist wird zum Strandwächter ausgebildet. Meistens sind Jungen von Beutejägern gebaut wie ihre Eltern, und werden auch Beutejäger, dasselbe ist mit Strandwächtern, außer ein Junges würde besser in das andere Gebiet passen. Der Seher entscheidet, was die Jungen später werden, und auch, wer einmal der nächste Seher wird. Die Jungen, die Seher werden sollen, werden von Geburt an dafür ausgebildet. Die Katzen machen ihre Zeitrechnung nach dem Mond. Der Mond hat für die Katzen eine hohe Bedeutung, weshalb Wassersager auch manchmal Mondsager (Moonteller) genannt werden. Es ist anderen Katzen nicht erlaubt, Mond zu heißen. Der Ort, wo die Katzen nach dem Tod hinkommen, heißt Stamm des scheinenden Mondes (eng. Tribe of the shining Moon), aber wenn eine Katze etwas zu schlimmes getan hat, kommt sie in den Stamm der schlechten Seelen (eng. Tribe of the bad Souls). Die Stämme sprechen mit einem schottischen Highlands Dialekt. Sprache Käferhin/Mückenhirn/Mückenkopf (Bugbrain, Midgebrain, Midgehead) - Mäusehirn, kann auch als liebevolle Bezeichnung fungieren. Feuerschweber (Firefloater) - Glühwürmchen. Wird manchmal als liebevolle Bezeichnung verwendet, von Gras zu ihren Jungen: "Ach, meine kleinen Feuerschweber." Manchmal wird es auch benutzt wie das Wort Angeber, wie Cranberry zu Dornenkralle "Du fliegst höher als ein Feuerschweber." Auch benutzt Preiselbeerwind es für Dornenkralle und ihre Jungen. Stachelflieger (Spikeflyer) - Schnake, wird manchmal verwendet wie "Du bist nerviger als ein Stachelflieger", wie Cranberry zu Dornenkralle. Unglücksager (Disaster-Teller) - Raben (sie kommen meist wenn Unglück droht), wird auch manchmal als Beschimpfung benutzt, weshalb keine Katze nach Raben benannt wird Hochläufer (Highwalker) - Zweibeiner Donnerrufer (Thundercaller) - Ungeheuer Mondkreis (Mooncircle) - Mond/Monat Mondlauf (Moonrun) - Tag 12-Mondkreis (12-Mooncircle) - Jahr Mondkreise weit (Mooncircles far) - unendlich weit Ruhige (Calm ones) - Älteste Hochlauf-Katzen (Highwalk-Cats) - Hauskätzchen Steinhöhe (Stoneheight) - etwa 30 cm Fischsprung (Fishleap) - etwa 50 cm Flügelweite (Wingwidth) - etwa 1 Meter Katzensprung (Catleap) - etwa 2 Meter Zeit der fallenden Blätter (Time of falling leaves) - Blattfall (Herbst) Zeit des grauen Himmels (Time of gray skies) - Blattleere (Winter) Zeit der blühenden Knospen (Time of blooming buds) - Blattfrische (Frühling) Zeit des sanften Meeres (Time of gentle sea) - Blattgrüne (Sommer) Zeitwechsel (Time-changes) - Blattwechsel Gänge (Walks) - Patrouillen Mondplatz (Moonplace) - Klippenvorsprung von dem man die Sonne beim Untergehen direkt zwischen zwei hohen Felsen am Ende der Bucht sieht. Dort werden Zeremonien und Rituale abgehalten, und er wurde nach dem Mond benannt, der für Stamm-Katzen wichtig ist. Brandungsfelsen (Surfrock) - Fels, der in der Brandung steht. Junge die zu Zukünftigen werden oder Zukünftige die zu vollen Katzen werden müssen eine Nacht darauf schlafen. Der Mond scheint direkt auf sie, und so werden sie von ihrem davorigen Posten abgelöst und im neuen akzeptiert. Mondhöhle (Mooncave) - Höhle, die am äußersten Rand der Klippen liegt, mit zwei Eingängen, einer zum Meer und ein Tunnel unter den Wurzeln eines Baums, der in die Höhle führt. Hier erhalten Seher ihre Namen. Riten Jungen-Namen Wenn ein Junges die Augen öffnet, wird es auf die Klippen gebracht und erhält dort seinen Namen. Es wird nach dem ersten Ding benannt, das sich bewegt, wie Biene die in der Blüte sitzt. Es gibt allerdings Ausnahmen, zum Beispiel wenn das Ding ein Rabe ist. Raben werden vom Stamm verachtet, sie bringen Unglück, oder wenn die Eltern der Jungen des Seher bitten, sie anders zu nennen, wie bei Gras' und Himmels zweitem Wurf, der nach ihrem ersten Wurf benannt wurde. Zukünftige Sobald ein Junges stark genug wird, wird es bei Mondaufgang zum Mondplatz gebracht, und dort dem Stamm der ewigen Jagd vorgestellt. Sie müssen eine Nacht auf dem Brandungsfelsen schlafen, und am nächsten Tag sind sie Zukünftige und ziehen in deren Höhle. Beutejäger und Strandwächter Wenn der Anführer der jeweiligen Ränge meint, dass ein Zukünftiger bereit ist, wird er einer Prüfung unterzogen, die sich der Seher mit dem Anführer des jeweiligen Rangs ausdenkt. Wenn der Zukünftige erfolgreich ist, wird er zum Mondplatz gebracht und erhält dort seine Zeremonie. Dann muss er eine Nacht auf dem Brandungsfelsen verbringen. Seher Seher suchen sich aus einem Wurf eine Katze aus, die einmal Seher wird. Wenn sie sterben, treten sie ihr Amt ab. Manchmal lebt ein Seher zu kurz um einen Nachfolger zu nehmen, wie Feder, und sucht sich dann eine Katze aus, die seiner Meinung nach gut für den Posten ist. Wenn er stirbt, kommt er aus der Höhle mithilfe einer anderen Katze und teilt den Katzen alles mit. Danach schläft der neue Seher eine Nacht in der Mondhöhle, und nimmt den Namen Sager vom fallenden Wasser an. Manchmal werden Seher auch Sager des silbernen Mondes genannt. Der Name mit dem Wasser kommt daher, weil in der Seherhöhle ein Wasserfall einfach aus dem Felsen entspringt und der Seher daraus Omen liest. Ruhige Wenn eine Katze bittet, zum Ruhigen zu werden, werden auch sie zum Mondplatz gebracht. Meist sagt der Seher dann "Du hast dem Stamm mit deinem Geschick und deiner Weisheit geholfen, und wir hoffen, dass du noch lange Ruhe unter uns erhältst." Ränge Seher (See-er) Strandwächter (Beachguard) Beutejäger (Prey-Hunter) Zukünftige (To-be) Jungenmütter (Kit-Mother) Jungen (Kits) Ruhige (Calm ones) Hierarchie Seher Sager vom fallenden Wassers (eng. Teller of the falling water) - riesiger, kräftiger, braungetigert-weißer Kater mit gelben Augen, früher Fichte die im Schnee liegt Zukünftiger Seher Maus die über die Wiese rennt (eng. Mouse that runs over the meadow) ''- kleine, hellrot-getigerte Kätzin mit grünen Augen Strandwächter '''Nacht voller Finsternis' (eng. Night full of darkness) ''- großer, tiefschwarzer Kater mit stechenden, grünen Augen, Anführer der Strandwächter '''Schnee der leise rieselt' (eng. Snow that trickles quietly) ''- schlanke, weiße Kätzin mit blaugrünen Augen '''Welle die Pfotenspuren verwischt' (eng. Wave that fades pawprints) ''- blaugrauer Kater mit klaren blauen Augen und einem zerfetzten Ohr '''Sand wo Pfotenspuren sind' (eng. Sand where pawprints are) ''- sandfarben-getigerte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen '''Funke der aus dem Feuer springt' (eng. Sparkle that leaps out of the fire) ''- rot-getigerter und weißer Kater mit grünen Augen '''Wolken die über den Himmel ziehen' (eng. Clouds that move over the sky) ''- flauschige weiße Kätzin mit grauen Pfoten '''Minze' die Katzen heilt (eng. Mint that heals cats) ''- hellrot-getigerte Kätzin mit grünlich-gelben Augen Beutejäger '''Haselnuss die am Boden liegt' (eng. Hazelnut that lies at the ground) ''- haselnussbraune, kleine, schlanke, Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen '''Eiche die im Wind flüstert' (eng. Oak that whisperes in the wind) ''- brauner, kleiner Kater mit gelben Augen '''Wasser' wo sich Sterne spiegeln (eng. Water where stars reflect) ''- silbergraue, getupfte Kätzin mit blauen Augen '''Stern' der am Himmel steht (eng. Star that stands on the sky) ''- weiße Kätzin mit grauen Sprenkeln über dem Rücken, die zum Bauch hin heller werden. '''Wiese wo wind weht' (eng. Meadow where wind blows) ''- dunkelbraun-getigerter Kater mit grünen Augen '''Sturm wo sich Wolken drehen' (eng. Storm where clouds whirl) ''- weißer Kater mit einem grauen Aalstrich '''Salbei der Katzen hilft' (eng. Sage that helps cats) ''- goldener Kater mit blauen Augen 'Himmel wo Sterne stehen' ''(eng. Sky where stars stand) ''- weißer Kater mit braunen Flecken und blauen Augen, Anführer der Beutejäger Zukünftige '''Blitz der mit dem Donner kommt' (eng. Lightning that comes with thunder) ''- weißer Kater mit gezackter, grauer Tigerung an Rücken, Schweif, Beinen und Ohren '''Donner der laut kracht' (eng. Thunder that cracks loudly) ''- schwarz-weißer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen '''Blütenblatt auf dem Boden' (eng. Petal on the ground) ''- schildpatt-farbene Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen '''Grashalm wo Tau tropft '(eng. Grassstalk where dew drops) '' - hellsilberne Kätzin mit schwarzen Pfoten '''Vogel der zwitschert' (eng. Bird that chirps) ''- pechschwarze Kätzin mit blauen Augen Jungenmütter '''Blüte die durch den Schnee dringt' (eng. Blossom that comes through the snow) ''- weiße, goldengemusterte Kätzin mit blauen Augen '''Sonne die warm scheint' (eng. Sun that shines warmly) ''- golden-getigerte Kätzin mit grünen Augen '''Lied der Nachtigall am Abend' (eng. Song of the nightigale at dusk) ''- schwarz-braune Kätzin mit weißer Brust, Bauch, Gesicht, Pfoten, Schweifspitze und Ohren, und bernsteinfarbenen Augen '''Fluss wo sich Wellen kräuseln' (eng. River where waves ripple) ''- silber-graublaue Kätzin mit helleren Pfoten, Ohren, Brust, Bauch und Schwanzspitze und blauen Augen 'Gras das im Wind weht ''(eng. Grass that waves in wind) ''- sandfarben und rot getigerte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Jungen '''Flocke die vom Himmel sinkt (eng. Flake that falls from the sky) ''- hellbraun-getigerte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen '''Möwe die sich vom Wind tragen lässt' (eng. Mew carried by the wind) ''- weißer Kater mit einem silbernen Rücken und blauen Augen '''Licht der untergehenden Sonne' (eng. Light of setting sun) ''- silberner Kater mit grünen Augen '''Feuer wo Funken springen' (eng. Fire where sparkles jump) ''- weißer Kater mit roten Flecken und grünen Augen '''Weide die am Fluss steht' (eng. Willow that stands on the river) ''- dunkelbrauner Kater mit blauen Augen '''Dämmerung des Morgens' (eng. Twilight of morning) ''- fahl neblig-rote Kätzin mit grünen Augen '''Bach mit sanftem Wellengang' (eng. Brook with soft waves) ''- silberne Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen '''Laub das am Boden liegt' (eng. Leaves that lie on the ground) ''- braun-gescheckte Kätzin und grünen Augen '''Kiesel wo Ameinsen laufen' (eng. Pebble where ants walk) ''- hellgrauer Kater mit dunkleren Sprenkeln über dem Rücken und hellgrünen Augen '''Feder die vom Flügel fällt' (eng. Feather that falls from the wing) ''- hellgrauer Kater mit dunkelblauen Augen '''Blatt das am Baum hängt' (eng. Leaf hanging on a tree) ''- rot-getigerte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen '''Strauch ohne Beeren' (eng. Bush without berries) ''- schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen Ruhige '''Spritzer wenn Fisch springt' (eng. Splash when fish leaps) ''- graue Kätzin mit weißen Sprenkeln und gelben Augen '''Wind wo Blätter wirbeln' (eng. Wind where leaves whirl) ''- hellgrauer Kater mit braunen Flecken und bernsteinfarbenen Augen '''Nebel bei Tagesanbruch' (eng. Mist at daybreak) ''- silbergraue Kätzin mit weißen Pfoten und blauen Augen Ehemalige Katzen 'Preiselbeerwind' ''(eng. Cranberrywind) ''- vernarbte, rauchgraue Kätzin mit blauen Augen, ehemals Strauch wo Beere hängt 'Wassersager' ''(eng. Waterteller) ''- schlanker, kräftiger Kater mit hellem Fell und bernsteinfarbenen Augen, ehemals Feder die den Wind reitet, starb, verließ den Stamm der ewigen Jagd und trat dem SternenClan bei 'Blatt wo Käfer sitzt''' ''(eng. Leaf where beetle sits) ''- rot-getigerte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen, starb, verließ den Stamm der ewigen Jagd und trat dem SternenClan bei Kategorie:Stamm der fallenden Sterne Kategorie:Hierarchien Kategorie:Territorien Kategorie:Stämme Kategorie:By Curly Sun